User blog:Bermuda/MTaP launches! State of the wiki...
Hello Portians! First and foremost, I apologize for my inactivity due to my busy schedule. I'm not sure how active I will be in the future, but I do hope to still contribute from time to time and provide assistance wherever possible. With that being said, congratulations to My Time at Portia for successfully launching their game for the PC! It's been a long journey since Alpha 1.0, but we are now here at the first version of the game. The game's not over yet! There's still tons of details to be added, so stay tuned! News on the wiki Before I begin, I would like to formally introduce one of the newest team members in the administration team, Rojadyn! Rojadyn, also known as Esposaderojo, is a member from the Gamepedia MTaP Wiki who will be joining us. With Curse and FANDOM joining forces last month, it seemed best fit that FANDOM MTaP and Gamepedia MTaP would merge into one community. Rojadyn will be working closely in transferring content from their wiki to ours. With one community, we will be able to provide the best database for all things My Time at Portia! Secondly, I am still looking for a potential administrator to help out with the wiki. For requirements, please see User blog:Bermuda/Positions available. Changes to the wiki Games change and so do wikis. MTaP Wiki will be going through a lot of changes to reflect not just the game. In addition, we will also be updating the look and feel of various templates, themes, adding functionality to make things easier for us, and more. With these changes, we also ask for feedback from you guys. After all, the wiki is nothing without the help from the community! So if you see something that you don't like or something that needs to be changed, please do not hesitate to let us know. We will take any feedback into consideration, within reasonable means. ;Theme We are looking to update the theme to reflect the current state of the game. Does the wiki need less blue? Subtle colors? A neutral theme? A new background? We will be looking into that. ;Articles The overall layout of some pages will change. Templates and tables will also be going through changes to allow more functionality and better flow and appearance. For example, we are changing the layout of our character pages. To see an example (WIP), please see Aadit. ;Navigation A better navigation system is being considered to allow better flow into our articles. ;More Wherever needs updating, we will be there to consider it. Closure No, not that kind of closure. Just a closing statement. Thank you to all of you from bringing this community to life. From what started as a couple users turned into a community of knowledgeable people, providing the game and its players tons of information. We are far from perfect, but with your help, we wouldn't be where we are today. On average, we are bringing in 60,000 viewers a day! This number will only go up with new releases, especially on launch day when it brings more new players to the game. I do hope we continue to strive for greatness to serve the players with vast amounts of information for years to come. Thank you! -- Bermuda, administrator of MTaP Wiki Category:Blog posts